<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty by taejjv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832229">Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejjv/pseuds/taejjv'>taejjv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Euphoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, That tag is more suitable lol, can i add gif?, english is not my first language, idk how to use the html send help, im learning how to tags, kinda cringy ngl, kinda shotacon?, male reader - Freeform, still legal age tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejjv/pseuds/taejjv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis is intrigued with the male cat demon that Ciel seems to be soft for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Original Male Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Euphoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw : none</p><p>× black butler<br/>
× sebastian michaelis<br/>
× smut, might be cringy af<br/>
× cat demon male reader</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Sebastian really loves cats. Those tiny fluffy beings are the only ones who could melt his nonexistent demon heart. </p><p>Imagine how delighted he was when he met (m/n), the young earl of Luberg, who happens to be half human and half cat demon. </p><p>The first time they met, the boy was shaking. Only a thin blanket covered the boy's body. He had escorted the boy inside, eyes glinting with excitement at the sight of a pair of black fluffy ears on top of the others head and the black coloured tail peeking from under the blanket. </p><p>His interest piqued when Ciel, the infamous phantomhive Earl who rarely shows interest or concern, rushed to the still shaking boy, worries evident in his voice. </p><p>He had quickly ordered Sebastian to prepare the others room as he protectively held the now crying boy in his arms. </p><p>Sebastian learned that the boy was, (m/n), Ciel's childhood friend ( he had the suspicion that (m/n) was Ciel's first love ) and also the Earl of Luberg, a huge sweets and weapons manufacturer company. </p><p>The mansion which the boy stayed at was quite far and (m/n) wasn't sure if it was safe to go back because he was attacked by a group and was able to escape thanks to his guard, who he, himself had watched how the group's leader had killed him. </p><p>So he asked Ciel, to stay for a while, a request which Ciel has gladly accepted without hesitation. </p><p>The blue haired boy also, rather uncharacteristically had laid the ( hair colour ) boy's head on his lap, brushing his hair softly and patiently wait for (m/n) to sleep before going to his own room, not before he pressed his lips against the boy forehead gently. </p><p>Five days passed by and Ciel was still caring over the taller boy, a small smile could be seen on his face as he watched the boy running in the garden with Pluto on his tow. </p><p>He doesn't even mind the fact that (m/n) is a cat demon despite his hatred for cats and strangely, despite (m/n) being a cat, he hasn't caused any allergic reaction from the Earl. In fact, Ciel had been seen with (m/n) on his lap, in full cat form. </p><p>The servants had also taken a liking to the cute boy. (m/n) has been helping them doing house work although it's not his job but he insisted that even in his own manor he helped the servants and he was bored so why not do something for the time being. </p><p>Sebastian's love for the boy increased each day to the point that some indecent thoughts have been clouding his mind today. So, the demon he is, he started to approach (m/n) with not so innocent reasons. </p><p>It started with touches. Little and intimate touches when Ciel wasn't looking. </p><p>He touched (m/n)'s hair, ruffling his hair and scratches the back of his ears earning a purr from the kitten. Sometimes, he also touches (m/n)'s tail, stroking (m/n)'s tail gently and makes the younger squirm as Sebastian continues stroking his sensitive tail. </p><p>(m/n) was shy at first but when he learned about Sebastian's love for cats, he had gladly offered Sebastian himself for him to pet but not more than that. </p><p>Now he wasn't jumpy anymore when Sebastian suddenly came and touched him without warning. There's some flinch here and there but he allowed Sebastian, not once pushing the demon away. Even if Sebastian shows up in his room, uninvited. </p><p>He was fast to please Sebastian or anyone that he has taken a liking to. Obeying every single request with a smile on his face. </p><p>Then the kisses started, from forehead to nose to cheek and lips. Kissing (m/n) was sweet, the boy tasted like strawberries. He was cute, pressing against Sebastian's bigger body and red bloomed on his cheek. </p><p>His kiss was innocent, no tongue, just lips pressing against lips. But it wasn't enough. Sebastian wants more. He wants to taste (m/n) more and more, wants to feel him more. </p><p>So, gently, he rubbed (m/n)'s waist, his gloved hand slipping inside the boy's shirt. He ran his finger around (m/n)'s body, feeling the soft pale skin tensed up against him. </p><p>He pulled (m/n) closer, his thigh was pressed between the male's legs. Sebastian's eyes glowed fuchsia red, filled with desire and lust. </p><p>He slips his tongue inside the boy's lips when the other gasped at the pressure between his legs, his tongue exploring (m/n)'s sweet wet cavern. </p><p>(m/n) moaned silently when Sebastian's fingers brushed against his nipple, his thigh shaking and he was almost naked. It was too much for a Virgin boy like him. He tried to bite down his moan afraid someone would hear and enter his room to investigate. </p><p>Sebastian didn't stop and instead press him closer. The boy's toes were barely touching the floor, he was practically sitting on Sebastian's thigh. His hard dick pressed against Sebastian. </p><p>The kiss was sloppy, sexual and filled with lust. Sebastian was greedy, he kissed (m/n) like (m/n) was his last meal, like he was starving. </p><p>Sebastian rubbed his thigh harder against (m/n) earning a choked moan from him. His right hand plays with (m/n)'s nipple while the other gripped tightly on (m/n)'s waist. </p><p>(m/n) felt weird, his body was hot and he felt like peeing. When he asked Sebastian as soon as they parted lips, the demon only smirked. </p><p>"It's called cum kitten. " </p><p>The demon had whispered to him before kissing him again. But now, his thigh rubbed the boy harder and he pinched the boy's nipples harder than before. </p><p>(m/n) come inside his pants with a moan. Sebastian slowly released him and (m/n) almost dropped to the floor if not because of Sebastian holding him. </p><p>" I'll see you later kitten. "</p><p>He whispered and walked away to his young master's room. He wanted to stay longer but his young master was calling for him. He was a bit annoyed but tonight he will get (m/n) and make him his. </p><p>(m/n) slid down to the floor. His pants wet and he was panting softly. With shaky legs, he drags himself to the bathroom to clean himself. </p><p>He swore he doesn't scissor himself open with his finger while thinking of a certain demon. </p><p>__________________________________</p><p>When night comes, all the living beings inside the phantomhive manor were fast asleep except Sebastian. </p><p>The red eyed demon entered (m/n)'s room and eyed the sleeping boy with lust in his eyes. He silently approached him and without problem, hovered above (m/n). </p><p>The boy was breathing softly, cat ears draped above his head, pressed gently on the pillow. Sebastian licked his lips and removed the blanket off (m/n). </p><p>(m/n) was wearing a soft, thin white coloured pajama. His tail wrapped around his waist. He was truly adorable. </p><p>(m/n)'s scrunched cutely at the loss of heat. He blindly reached for the comforter but Sebastian grasped his hand. </p><p>(m/n) froze. His eyes fluttered open. He yawned and sat up. He looked around in confusion but froze when he met Sebastian's eyes. </p><p>" Sebastian? What're you doing here? "</p><p>He nervously asked, suddenly remembering their afternoon session. Sebastian pushed him on the bed. (m/n) landed softly on his back. </p><p>Sebastian softly rubbed (m/n)'s thigh. (m/n) blushed, his (eye colour) eyes looked up at Sebastian nervously. </p><p>" Do you want to mate with me (m/n)? " </p><p>That question caught the boy off guard. Sebastian was a demon but he wasn't a rapist. </p><p>And although he doesn't want to admit it, he was starting to feel attracted to (m/n), something that was deemed almost impossible as he was a demon, a creature that was unable to feel love. </p><p>So he asked, asking for (m/n)'s consent although he doubted the boy would push him away. </p><p>" yes "</p><p>(m/n) answered, voice soft and with that Sebastian wasted no time and kissed (m/n), his tongue automatically went inside (m/n)'s lips. </p><p>When they parted, saliva was connecting them, (m/n) was a mess, his hair was all over the place and his lips abused. He looks ravishing. </p><p>Not wanting to waste anytime, Sebastian ripped the boy's clothes off, leaving the boy naked and defenseless under him. </p><p>(m/n) was thin and his body was feminine for a boy. He was slightly taller than Ciel because he was older but his body was thinner than Ciel. At least the young Earl had some muscles on his body but (m/n) was just soft and delicate. </p><p>Sebastian took off his gloves with his teeth seductively and (m/n) watched him, his dick was already hard and leaking precum. </p><p>Sebastian pushed his fingers against (m/n)'s lips and the shorter one didn't hesitate to suck them. Sebastian pulls out his fingers and (m/n) spread his legs widely, showing his pink small hole to Sebastian. </p><p>Sebastian smiled and pushed a finger in making (m/n) moan. He pushed his finger in and out slowly, watching (m/n) moan in pleasure. </p><p>Sebastian's finger was long and thick unlike (m/n)'s small finger. With a single jab, Sebastian finger was already hitting his prostate when it took so many minutes for (m/n) to reach his prostate. </p><p>" You feel lose kitten. Did you play with your arse earlier? "</p><p>Sebastian asked, two fingers already in. (m/n) nodded shakily. He tried his best to not close his thighs and spread them wider. </p><p>" Naughty kitty.. "</p><p>Sebastian whispered before thrusting another finger. His thrust fast and harsh. (m/n) moaned loudly. He felt like cumming but before he could, Sebastian removed his fingers.</p><p>(m/n) whined at the emptiness, his hole clenching around nothing. But he was soon filled again with something thicker and longer. </p><p>Sebastian showed no mercy, he fucked (m/n) so hard that the younger felt like his hips were breaking. </p><p>" Ah! Sebas- wait- ah! too much- too fast- no- ah! "</p><p>(m/n) was crying. It hurts so much that he felt like dying but it feels too good. Sebastian's cock was so huge, (m/n) could feel the bump on his stomach. </p><p>His legs were spread so wide as Sebastian pushed it further, until his knees touched his own body but thanks to his flexibility, it doesn't hurt that much. </p><p>Sebastian's dick hit his prostate with each thrust, (m/n) could literally see stars. His eyes rolled back and his fingers grasped the sheets tightly. </p><p>(m/n)'s body moved up and down with each powerful thrusts Sebastian made. He was like a doll, unable to move and could only scream and cry while his hole was abused. </p><p>"You feel so good kitten. So good for me.. "</p><p>Sebastian licked his lips, his eyes glued on (m/n)'s crying face. </p><p>" Ah- There! Ah! Se- Seba- Ah! please- "</p><p>(m/n) couldn't even hear what he said. His brain felt like it's melting. It was too much for him. He had already cums for multiple times already but Sebastian showed no sight of stopping. He hasn't even cum yet. But (m/n) knew Sebastian is close, judging from his quickened and sloppier pace. </p><p>And thank god, after a couple of some harsh pounding, Sebastian finally cummed deep inside (m/n), his seed filled (m/n)'s hole. </p><p>(m/n) panted heavily, he rested his eyes and was about to sleep, not caring of the fact that Sebastian was still deep inside of him. But as he was about to drift off to dreamland, he felt Sebastian harden inside of him. His eyes shoot open. </p><p>" Sebastian wh-ah!"</p><p>(m/n) gasped when Sebastian moved again. He could feel Sebastian's cum going deeper with each thrust. </p><p>" No- ah! I can't -" </p><p>(m/n) cried out. Sebastian grinned devilishly from above him. </p><p>" I'm far from done kitten "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is cringy ngl. Thanks for reading. I accept criticisms to help me improve but don't be too harsh please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>